


Burning

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, referenced drug usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: I can see you through the flames of your lighterI can see you with the lights down lowI can feel it when I’m standing beside youGot the feeling that you want to burn slow
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Flintspark

Rodimus swallowed hard, optics half lit as Drift’s voice rumbled against his back- vocmod off, gravel undertones grinding under his plating like Mortilus’s claws seeking to grip his sparkchamber and squeeze the flickering star within.

“Hit it easy, like a slow vent after you flame out, sweetspark.”

Rodimus let his optic shutters close, and he breathed in the smoke laced in a too sweet taste.

It was heavy and thick- syrupy in his systems as Drift’s clawed servos moved up over a bright chestplate. He moaned weakly, smoke trickling out of his open mouth with the sound as he felt the delicate touches along his throat, his jaw- a clawtip tracing over the curve of his lipplates.

“Mm; gorgeous.”

Rodimus shivered, hand twitching as it held the source of tonight’s vice. 

Rodimus felt Drift’s free hand slide up that arm and pluck it free of the Prime’s golden fingers with a laugh like deep ocean currents and the muted howl of seawater sliding through deep trenches.

“Relaaaax…”, crooned Drift. Rodimus, with his half-open eyes as he lounged on Drift’s lap, sighed contentedly as he kissed the servo still tracing his lipplates. He heard the crackle of burning, he felt the swell of Drift’s armor as his systems invented-

Drift’s grip shifted, no longer teasing his lipplates but instead holding the Prime’s jaw and tilting and turning his helm to put his mouth in kissing distance.

Smoke leaked in thin trails from between razorsharp fangs as Drift’s optic backlight flickered red for a moment, a nanosecond glimpse of the sin hiding behind liberty blue lies of spirituality-

Drift’s lips sealed over Rodimus’s, and the Prime whimpered desperately as they hung on the edge of the same breath- systems sharing smoke and air and love and lust all in a torrential maelstrom like the sea emptying over a new faultline.

Rodimus’s hips rocked and he let his panel slide open as their kiss broke; as Drift smiled with the lazy victory of a jaguar in a sunwarmed canopy.

“Need somethin’ darlin’?”

“Bastard.”

“Mm, your favorite one. Another hit?”

Drift held it to Rodimus’s lips, perfectly steady, perfectly offered- Rodimus closed his lipplates on the coiled end and inhaled; and moaned brokenly as his systems buzzed from two kinds of syrupy sensation while Drift’s two middle fingers slid into the Prime’s valve and curled.

His helm lolled, dropping against Drift’s shoulder as his mouth fell open in a weak sound- smoke and desire coiling like living things away from him as his hips rolled and bucked from the tortuously slow thrust of two war-calloused servos.

Rodimus swore under his breath, gripping Drift’s arm as he panted softly and his systems pinged and silenced themselves in waves.

“Eeeeasy, starlight.”, purred Drift’s-Deadlock’s?- voice near his audial as overload rose slow and crashed hard- The sounds coming from the Prime guttural and hungry and yearning all at once. Drift was teasing the first ring of calipers, clawtips expertly pricking over nodes before the digits receded to stroke in circular motions over a wildly flickering anterior node. Rodimus rocked his hips up, presenting or begging or something deeper he didn’t care-

The sound of a spike pressurizing, and Rodimus gave a weak, “Fuck, PLEASE.”

“Terran swears, huh? I got you riled, starlight.”, he growled. Rodimus turned his helm as Drift took another drag; that dragon’s grin before they selaed their mouths together ad he pushed his spike into Rodimus’s valve with a slow motion of his hips.

Rodimus’s optics rolled back as he shuddered; feeling every ridge and dip of Drift’s spike as it buried itself deep, deeper than servos would ever reach.

The kiss broke and Drift’s needletip grin was the only thing more dangerous than the flicker of his optics.

Rodimus gasped his TIC’s designation before nearly wailing in ill-placed lust at the whisper in his ear.

“Just this once, starlight- I won’t get too mad if you call me Deadlock.”

Drift’s hips moved, the spike withdrew- and then Rodimus saw nothing but the white flare of a supernova’s center as Drift thrusted up into him, hard.

**_“D-D-Deadlock!”_ **


	2. Flashburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just this once, starlight- I won’t get too mad if you call me Deadlock.”

_Slow down  
It’s a science  
He’s been waiting  
To bring you down_

_“Just this once, starlight- I won’t get too mad if you call me **Deadlock.”**_ ****

The name slipped free; an instinct, a confession of a fantasy referred to as beyond taboo.

Drift laughed, a sharp shatter of the silence around them before it filled in the cracks and crevices again with smoke and molten gold and the sparks that flickered around Rodimus’s waist like a chain- like the arms of a spiral galaxy wrapping round and round the supermassive void hidden at their center.

Hungry, ever so hungry, wanting just once to be filled.

Rodimus cried out that forbidden title again as he felt Drift move- as the plush furniture they rested on (never a berth, never normalcy in here) creaked and groaned as the weight changed its center of gravity. As Rodimus’s cheek found a pillowed resting place and his mouth hung slack. 

His back bent as fangs grazed over his shoulder before vanishing- only to exist suddenly at his neckcabling like dark matter- the antithesis of safety as those razorblade edges flirted with the edge of mortality and Rodimus groaned for rougher, for more.

He wanted to the see the stars Drift compared him to, he wanted to see supernovas with his eyes tightly shut and his thighs grew slick and warm to burning.

The incense-like scent surrounded them, tumbling around with the chill of a passing storm and the heady scents of sex and desire and all manner of things deemed inappropriate for a vassal of a Creator God.

Rodimus hoped Primus heard every wail of Drift’s name, and was jealous of the worship.

Gold servos dug into wide cushions as the sound of plating-on-plating echoed into the room. As Rodimus wailed each of Drift’s designations in an alternating mantra, a mandala pattern of fulfillment of a primal nature.

Drift groaned against his back, whispering his praise in between still-smoky kisses and sharp bites. Steam mixed with substance mixed with the oldest kind of prayer; the undulation of a blessed frame as Drift’s dark servos gripped around Rodimus’s waist and pulled him into each hard, slow thrust.

The ex-Decepticon purred with narrowed feline optics as his helm tilted; taking in the raise and flutter of Rodimus’s bright spoiler. Stunted angels wings, a botch holy rebirth but oh, how the Prime wore holiness like a dancer’s silks.

Hunger raced through Drift’s lines, and a snarl rumbled from his chest before he could stop it; the sound fluttering over Rodimus’s sensornet and making him wail out a once-banished designation as his valve tightened sharply, a warning of the oncoming end.

Drift growled low, leaning down to nip hard at spoiler edge’s like he wanted to tear out holy feathers with his fox’s teeth- as his claws dug in and he bit almost cruelly at Rodimus’s neck cables and pressed him down against the cushions they rested on. Rodimus’s voice pitched and peaked and finally broke in a screech of static and sparks as he writhed beneath Drift, impaled on his spike and broken cries of both names fell from him like sparks off of comet tails.

Drift groaned through his overload, rocking their hips together as his grip on Rodimus’s waist eased off enough for one hand to snake down and tease the Prime’s anterior node in time with the spoiler-twitches.

Rodimus’s pedes tilted inward like curling toes and he tried to thrash beneath Drift as his sensornet seemed to sizzle and singe from the sensation racing over it- he shuddered and went limp, still crying out until his hips tried to twitch away from Drift’s hand and his optics watered.

Drift purred, easing his spike free before his arms went under his limp Prime and pulled him back to sprawl as Drift layed back.

Rodimus heard the spark of a lighter, and hummed in interest as Drift’s low chuckle sounded, cloyed by smoke and sin.

“Another hit, starlight?”


End file.
